vampire and hunter
by SiLlAhH03
Summary: there are called the ancients. then there are the pure bloods along with half bloods. they were all civilized together as one to protect or befriended the human world. that was until one of the ancient betrayed them. orochimaru is who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing can beat the sweet sensation of the warm liquid running down the end of your throat. A ear piercing scream could be heard from miles away . A powerful urge makes you continue your desire and thirst of this Delicious blood. The sense of fear, the feeling to keep going. The annoying woman that was fighting with little strength on what she has left in her short life. Minutes has passed that can be mistaken for hours. The man shoved the now lifeless woman on the dirt. Muddy ground. Slowly standing up and wiping off the remaining blood that lingered on his lips. His perfect white fangs stained with a light red color. The man smirked at the prize he managed to persuade into having an erotic time of her life.. heh he only lied to get what he really wanted and that was the fresh sent of pure warm and healthy type o blood running through this pathetic of an excuse of a humans. The tall figure scoffed at what these humans do for a living. They live to die and the same things happen over , over and over again until there is no such thing as single life walking on this cursed place that we people call ' Earth '.

He slowly walked towards the end of the forest where a large gate was seen before him. On the other side of the gates were the prisoners that was sent here when you done something that was out of order. As he reached for the gates he spun around as his insane hearing told him of two strong, and powerful people were right behind him pointing two beautiful pistol guns and one beautiful that glistening in the light of the moon showing the reflections of a beautiful woman with a stone cold face, a plastered smile was adorned on her perfect pink lips a small hint showed her fangs, next to her was a very handsome man who looked like the woman next to him the only few things that were different. The color of there hair and how light his eyes were from the other a smirked played on his lips.

" such a pity " the woman whispered into the man's ear. The blade of the sword was tightly against his throat that was now dripping of blood. He stood frozen as he felt the woman's lips lingered close by his ears. Her sent was overwhelming so many men would fall at her feet begging to be taken. His eyes trained on the male that stood before him, while the woman he came behind him like a flash that no human eye can see... not even a vampire like him could see him.

"what a waste of time this is " the other companion said coldly as his eyes stayed focus on the woman opposite him.

The said man that was being held tightly struggled against the hold. He knew who these two were. He knew what going to happen. He knew what was going to become of the end. The man opened his moth to beg for his immortal life to stay alive. But he knew that there was no chance he'll get. Not by these two.

The woman laughed causing the prisoner to struggle. Even after his feast he wasn't strong enough to take on these two. " you know what happens to those who disobeys orders from the higher court" she said in her sweet sickly voice. She nip his ear in a teasing way as her eyes remained on her companion. " don't you " she whispered the last bit softly.

The man quickly went to say his apologizes and ask for forgiveness but before he can utter a single word from his lips a loud 'Bang' was heard and agonizing yell was heard.

The woman watched the man body slowly turn into ashes as the silver bullets penetrate through dead heart. The wind picked up and a slow breeze calmly passed through the two as the watch the ash descend into the night sky.

A sigh escaped through the male lips. " I,m getting tired of hunting our own kind because of there disgrace and disloyalty to the high ancients " he said boredly and his eyes bore into the woman who he known since child birth . His short spiky red hair almost the color of blood bristled through the wind. His cold jade eyes that can show many other emotions. His tattoo on his forehead with the 'Kanji" saying love printed there for people to see.

" hmm father won't be happy to hear about his" the woman said softly, twirling her Katana between her fingers. " that's including Nara Shikaku(think that his name) the leader of werewolves. " she added as quietly as she spoke through the night. Her long silky pink hair flowed down almost touching her her curvaceous body , emerald eyes that seen so many deaths, so many people's lives been taken, these eyes that can seize any mortal any immortal to fall on there knees . The eyes that can be soften but turn deadly cold and no emotion would show. Her heart shape face show off the beauty of four hundred years that will never age like her twin brother.

" well.. lets get going before the hunters decide to come and turn us into ash as well " the male said known by the name as Gaara Haruno ( A/N : okay in this story im having Gaara , Temari and Kunkuro have the same last name as Sakura's. ) his twin sister Sakura Haruno nodded and they both left with a lightening speed leaving the the smell of burnt smoke smell and the silver bullet and the blood that was left by the vampire.

A bright light shined through the adjusted curtains. A young man with ebony black onyx eyes opened slowly to stare at the bright blue sky. His raven locks covered most of his view. His handsome face wore a scrowl on his face as he knew of the day it was. Slowly rising from his deep slumber, with flashes of last night ran through his mind, he slung his muscled toned legs over the edge of his bed staring at out the large window.

A soft tender melody voice was heard behind his wooden door. " Sasuke sweetly, time to get up or you going to be late for school".

The uchiha groaned. The one thing he hated most was school. That because there was hundreds of no end of annoying fan girls that will chase him non-stop asking him to go on dates, marry them , bear there child, one girl even threaten him to court her cause her father was from the government and she was from a well known wealthy family. Tough luck she had. Sasuke's father was a man who was owned many businesses, top 5 richest families in the world.

" yes Ka'san " he called back to mother who was waiting patiently for an answer. He could tell she was smiling behind that door of his. " alright Sasuke. Hurry up please or you father will be lecturing you again "

Sasuke only smirked at his mother kindness and little warnings she like to give out. His mother was a very beautiful woman. Her long black her that reached her bottom. Her stunning midnight eyes that can make you spill anything out, that can give you sympathy and love , any emotion that showed through her beautiful eyes will calm any one down. Mikoto Uchiha was her name.

His father was a very stubborn man. Had features , light brown hair and piercing grey eyes. He was man with pride and a lot of honor. A man with a few words that only needed to be spoken if needed. He may seem cold and harsh. But in his family eyes they know him best. Fugaku Uchiha was a man who loves his entire family from. Who leads his clan like every leader should. A man that never can be brought down.

"tch. Foolish little brother. Keep starring out there and you'll may as well be sent to a mental hospital. " a smooth seductive and husky voice said. Sasuke face the intruder that lurked in his dark room. Instantly Sasuke glared at the man before him. "itachi" he hissed. " get out before I shove something far up your arse that you won't be able to get it out ".

Itachi Uchiha was a very stunning young man his Grey eyes that held amusement but sometimes cold but that will always be mixed with other emotions. His long hair tied back with a black ribbon. He was wearing his hunter attire. Two swords were strapped behind him. A pistol gun hung in its pouch loosely around his wastes. A bag was slung over his shoulders including a mask that was lifted upon his forehead to have a better view of everything around him.

A small smile graced his lips. " you better hurry. Heard there was two new students going to you high school" and with that said the older son left his younger brother in his room who was fully changed into his uniform.

"great" Sasuke muttered under his breath as trudge down stairs of his family huge mansion. Not hungry for breakfast he grabbed his car keys, grabbe something for lunch and pecked his mother on the cheek and saying a morning then a goodbye to his father.

Driving into the school that took him only ten minutes to get there. He parked next to a nice looking audi. One of the fatest cars in the world. Next to the silver Audi r8 was a stunning red Bugatti Veyron super sport car.

The young uchiha's eyes widens as his two most favorite cars was parked next to his Lambourgini gallardo that was pitch black.

Still sitting in his car he watched as a guy the same age as him with hair that was red as blood stepped out of Bugatti. His jade eyes landed on the Uchiha's and a small smile was given and he turned to look at the person who came out of the Audi R8.

Sasuke's eyes was speechless when he saw the girl, also looks the same age as him with startling pink hair and drop dead gorgeous emerald eyes that can be mistaken for the actual jewel. He saw her look at him and smile softly towards the startled Uchiha and headed towards the school.

Sasuke blinked a few times and stepped out of his car. He locked the car and his eyes travel to to the woman that walked with the man with red hair. His eyes grew dark as he watch them converse into a reasonable chatter. _Who are they. And dam that is one hot babe. But those cars are awesome my father wouldn't even allow me or itachi to own them. But dam! I so would do that pinky'_ thought the seventeen year old Uchiha.

His mind was swirling around with questions. Until a loud mouth disturbed his thoughts

" TEME "


	2. Chapter 2

Once he heard his best friend loud mouth and teammate he spun around and landed a his fist into the idiot knuckle head brain.

"dobe! Why are you so loud" Sasuke snapped and glared at Naruto for interrupting his little world.  
" hey man don't need to hit so hard just said TEME!" Naruto yelled and rubbed his head.

Sasuke scoffed and walked to the lockers area. Him and Naruto known each other since kindergarten and always there for each other. Sure they had there moments but they are like brothers that can never be separated. Not even now, when they have these on going hunting assignments to complete in the dead of the night.

Naruto Uzumaki isn't your every day teenager. He hyperactive, loud mouth, eats too much ramen and he snores like a dog. His eyes are cerulean blue eyes. Short spiky blonde hair and marks on his handsome face easily mistaken for whiskers from a far.

As the slowly reached towards there lockers Sasuke noticed the pinkette and the red head walking towards there new lockers and also being showed by the principle Tsunade.

Naruto notice this and was stunned as hell. " is it me or am I seeing on hot babe who looks like a supermodel and a guy exactly the same."

"hn" Sasuke said. He wouldn't admit it out loud. But that girl and guy look like supermodels. Also the young Uchiha notice that not only they both came together.. he had a thought they might be a 'couple'.

"dobe hurry up and get your things. Don't want a rally of fan girls chasing me again"

" yeah yeah just let me get my math books out."

Sakura and Gaara were now in the principle office bowing there heads respectfully to the woman before them.  
Hazel eyes watched them questioningly as to why they are here and not lurking around like they use to.  
Tsunade is a woman who doesn't like to be questioned about her motives. Also she has one short temp[er if you ever decide to insult her or say something out of line.  
But that as nothing to do with the Twins respectful greeting that they are showing. For this reason is because she is the one they call Ancients. The first of there kind to still be living.

" I must say. Sending you two here would be a problem" Tsunade spoke with a hint of bite to her tone.

None of the two flinched. The were use to it.

" the council and the rest of the other Ancients decided to help the half bloods. Since lord Orochimaru is after them" said the pink haired girl.

Tsunade eyes opened at the mention of the snake like bastard. He betrayed the whole collinear, murdering one of the pure bloods and also killing a whole entire hunter clan. But also punishing one other clan. The half bloods Uchiha's.

Gaara felt the uneasiness coming from the elder woman. He knew of the day when that happened but none would ever speak of it. " Fugaku-sama came to us to help search for Orochimaru and kill the new newborn's that he been biting lately."

" also he wants us to join the hunter association so we can keep out true form hidden from everyone. But we wont go for the offer until you give us permission my lady" Sakura said in her sweet voice.

Tsunade nodded to show that she accepts there proposal. " one request. "  
both teen look alikes raised there heads to there Superior.

" Uchiha Itachi is still unstable with the full fledged vampire. You will continue helping him ease his thirst and teach him how immune his system to drink human and animal blood. Don't forget the pills as well. This will not come out in the open when Itachi is fully comfortable and is able to up hold himself properly. Having a dreadful curse that he has upon him now is bad enough. Letting his brother find out about the truth will be devastating for him"

both nodded there heads, understanding of her request and warnings that was asked of them to do and what not to do.  
Handing both there time table they left to there destination to there home room they both bowed then left in silences as they made there way to there home room.

_Back in class..._

Sasuke and group sat in there original seats from the beginning of the year. He was silently thinking of many ways to kill his fan girls and his loud mouth idiot friend who won't shut up!

" Teme! Come on you have to admit. That hottie was one fine girl. And to even think this is coming out of my mouth so is the guy that was with her " said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke only smirked when Naruto mentioned that the red head guy was good looking. He have to admit it, both teens ( in there eyes yes they do look like teenagers ) were very good looking couple. Pale skin , beautiful features , how there eyes glinted in the sun light and the way they flawlessly walk in every room. But something felt off about the two. The odd feeling wasn't settling right in the pit of stomach but he decided to push it away and glare at the person he suddenly next to him.

" Uchiha"

" Hyuga"

both of them smirked but there eyes were glaring at each other seeing whoever will make there first move. Another student sat down dressed in the same clad as every boy was in. the UNIFORM.

" shikamaru you lazy ass pineapple freak!" yelled a girl name by Ino Yamanaka. Yeap she was exactly like Narutoi except she knew how to use her brain and that she was an idiot.

The said boy lazily tilted his head as if he never had any sort of motivation in him. " Ino your too loud and quit calling me that." he said lazily then he nodded his head towards the other surrounded him. " Neji , Sasuke , Naruto , Hinata , Tenten" he muttered a small greeting to them all. And slid in his seat beside the over ally annoying but beautiful blue eye blonde girl who smiled sweetly at him. He turned his gaze back to the one and only Uchiha.

" heard your brother had a run in with a few more new born last night" shikamaru said with a small hint of interest in him.

Sasuke merely nodded. " dobe and I had to clear off the east side of the forest. There was a rumor about three possible new born lurking at the main gates of the prison hold"

naruto looked up suddenly remembering something important. " come to think of it Teme... Itachi mentioned that there were no signs of any new born in the location we in." his voice was hushed so no on will hear them. This only cause Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

" that would mean someone or something gotten to the new born before either of you." said Neji as spoke in his usual monotone like sasuke's.

Shikamaru eyebrows were knitted together his thought were deep and his genius mind was taking over him._" I wonder if it was those two... news had come to father that the Ancient returned the offer of the pleading help from the association. "_

his facial expression went unnoticed by the girl next to him. Feeling a soft hand made the lazy ass woke up from his thoughts. " hmm" he murmured to the blonde head girl.

Ino gave a small smile. " lazy ass, something bugging you. Hope your not tired like you always are " she said giggling at the look he gave her.

He went to open his mouth to reply but someone else beat him to it.

" Same old Shika-kun. " said a sweet sickly voice and a scent of strawberries was luring around the Nara.

" still the same I see. " said a another voice. Accept his was cold but a hint of amusement was in there and the sent of ocean smell was lifted from him.

" hmm.. usually he isn't this silent.. right Gaara?" said that same sweet voice that made every guy in the room faint.

Gaara chuckled lightly then said in his bored tome this time. " I think you caught his tongue... Sakura"

Shikamaru fist tightened underneath his desk and like everyone else in the room he turned to look at a beautiful woman smiling kindly down at him. Her bag slouched over one shoulder her school uniform looked presentable and not skanky like most girls would wear them. Her skirt reached just mid-thigh with white high knee length socks with black ballet shoes. Her blouse was the white leaving two buttons undone just slightly seeing her clevage but not too much of it. One side of her long hair was pinned up with a dark red rose clipped to help the hair stay in the position so it wont fall into her face. The other side of her hair hung loosely over her slender shoulders. Her lips that has been used in different ways that no one will know of. That has tainted a lot of men in his waking life. Those eyes that bought many peoples death and also held gentleness, love and harmony amongst her emerald hue's.

" Sakura " he breathed out slowly. His eyes not leaving hers as her smile brightened. " nice to know you remember me " she replied softly as her eyes went a darker shade of green.

Ino fumed beside the man she known to love since she ever met him._" this pink haired whore freak is not stealing MY shika-kun from me! " _

shikamaru could feel the tension with the woman beside him and quickly greeted the male. " Gaara.. been awhile "

Gaara only nodded to this but his eyes lingered on him making the lazy azz shiver under his gaze. He knew what Gaara could do. Even if it meant being pure. You never underestimate him or his twin sister. Gaara may have be a evil looking guy but if you get to know him he his quite the opposite. His eyes moved over towards the others mentally noting who each of every single person.

"_Nara Shikamaru; said genius , werewolf and vampire , and was known to thrown out of his clan by his elders."_

_his eyes went to to thhe next person. The blonde haired woman with those icily blazing blue eyes." Yamanaka Ino ; human , fast in hand to hand combat , technician computer worker , medic and has some what feelings to the Nara"_

_followed by her Gaara notice every single one of them aas the file that was given to him and his sister last night to read and look through it all._

" _this could be interesting " gaara thought his eyes never leaving the dark haired male, Uchiha Sasuke. " the half blood and the second son to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Also a top elite hunter along side with th rest of his group. " _

Gaara tore his eyes from the Uchiha and glanced at his twin. " ne, Saki we should head to our seats. Class about to start."

the pinkette nodded reluctantly and smiled once more to the others. Her eyes meet onyx that showed questions and confusion in his eyes. This only cause a smirk from the pinkette and sat at her designated seating. It was silent all between them.

All of them had thoughts in there heads._" who are they " _

but Shikamaru knew one thing for sure. And he knew it wasn't going to be one pleasant one either once everyone in his age group( well they think he is the same age ) will find out of this news. " whatever is happening this could only mean that they here for one purpose or another... and to come to think the Ancients will send them here. " he thought feeling a slight pang in his stomach which meant not good at all.

_TIME SKIPPED! it's night fall now... and we continue._

The night was silent as it always was.  
But that usually a good sign to some.  
Everything looked peaceful and unharmed by anything that could destroy.  
The moon was shinning high above, sparkling along with twinkly stars that adorned the perfect dark sky.

" mommy, why is the moon so small" asked a little boy looking innocent. The mother to the child smiled at the boy." it's because we are so far away and that-

" well , well , well. What do we have here " a dark voice said.

The little boy whimpered and ran into his mothers awaiting arms who silently huhshed her son with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

" who are and what do you want " the woman spoke calmly. Her face showed fear but also confidence for her son.

The unknown man with dark eyes spiky brown hair , sharp blood stained fangs, and ragging clothes slowly emerged from his hiding place. A smirk adorned on his lips.

" aww I just what a little snack from your boy since he is so healthy and very very intimidating." said the man in his cruel cold voice.

The boy trembled." m-mommy" he sobbed. The woman clutched her son tighter backing away from the scary man who was advancing on them fast.

The man chuckled darkly." you can't run woman! Neither can you hide! So give up the child and let me drink his blood then i'll have my fun with you after my little snack hmm?" the man said even more darkly as his hand reached for its prey.

The woman slapped his hand away and yelled " stay away from my son you monster!" and quickly trying to escape which only caused him tolaugh even more and appear right infront of her. His rotten breath was heavenly awful and the woman was now shaking with fear and also was the boy.

" i've always like them scared " he said and he bared his fangs.

The woman let a stralet scream from her mouth and within seconds a gunshot was heard.

" nice shot Neji"

" thank you Tenten"

The new born looked at the two who came out of no where and growled. " well if it isn't the hunters. Come to save the day again are we. "

Neji and Tenten scrowled. " finish him for me Tenten"

Tenten grinned from ear to ear. Pulling out three silver kunai knives and another set of shurigans in her other hand. Also silver with some poison dripping from them.

As if on cue the vampire snarled and charged at the hunters that was standing there with there weapons. Just as he was a good few meters Neji nodded his head for Tenten to release her sharply weapons with quick aim.

The vampire was hit with every single blade. Hitting him in all places. Blood was weeping its way out from his wounds that was embed into him and he gave one hard look at the two. And with a smirk on his lips he said.

" this is only beginning." and he slowly burned into flames then into ashes as the gusty wind blew them lightly away.

The woman and boy was already gone only to leave the silver objects that was now deep cut inot the ground.

There were footsteps heading there way and they knew it wasn't good.

Neji pressed a button to his mic and called for back. " need back now! 5 new born are on us, two heading south from after the child , and a group heading towards the forest as we speak"

you could here the fuzzy noise of the mic as the message was transmitted.

" Hyuga , Tenten go after the two that heading for the woman and child." said a voice from the other end.

" got it " both them yelled and took off.

The said person who gave back the answer sent another message to another group. " Sasuke.. you and your team head towards the forest where the prison is. Me and the two new ones handle the five that after Neji and Teneten."

" got it Shikamaru. Tell my brother be careful. And show the new idiots how tough this job is "  
"rodger" said shikamaru as he turned off his mic. The last thing he need right now is a half blood insulting two purebloods who will later in turn mulipulate the young Uchiha in the mere future. " this is going to be a long night" he said boredly looking at the two who stood before him with no interest at all.

" that little Uchiha should know who he talking about" said Sakura her eyes gazing into grey ones who was next to her.

" my brother doesn't know who you two are. And does not know who Shikamaru is and neither about myself" said cold murderous voice.

Sakura just shrugged and twirled her katana and place her sniper on top of its stand. Aiming at the vampires down below.

" well Itachi what kind of brother are you 'for keeping a dirty dark secret...hmm?" she asked innocently. She knew she hit a tough spot in the Uchiha but she didn't care. She was afraid of what he can do.

Itachi glared at the woman before him. His hand twichted to pull out his ghun and shoot the woman in the head.

Noticing this. With quick movement a cold metal was pressed hard up against the side of the uchia. " try it. And I will be the one eliminating you for good." said a cold voice beside the said Uchiha.

" hn" said Itachi and lowered his hands else where. But the girl had a point. What kind of brother is he for not telling the only true person who cared about the most.

A sigh was heard and they looked at the said woman and the half werewolf and vampire.

Sakura stood and face the Itachi with no emotion in her face at alll. Blank as ever. " you will attend to your brothers group. After you have sucessfully killed off all the new born return to HQ. Me and Gaara will need to attend to a hideout where you will be staying for sometime."

Itachi nodded letting the order be given to even though he hates being ordered around like a piece of meat. But he has to ovey since the twins are his master.

" Itachi" Sakura called softly. Making the Uchiha look at her. She was smiling. " Sasori and kisame will meet you there. They will be helping you. Until then take care." and with that said Itachi left the three alone.

Gaara opened his eyes and stared at his twin. Shikamaru was smirking at the pinkette." same old Saki.. eh? Never thought you lost your touch. Hmm? The lazy ass questioned. Causing Gaara to chuckle. And Sakura smirking evily at the pineapple head guy.

" your coming with me" and she leapt off the talll building and landed perfectly on her feet.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Gaara too land on the gorund." TROUBLESOME".

Please review.


	3. truth comes out

People would of thought that everything was normal and peacefull to be out at night. Some had the courage to disobey the small warnings that's been given to them.. but what they were really frightened of the peaceful night. Is that you can never be safe or alone...

* * *

Everything was going according to plan.  
The groups were at there desired stations in the dark forest of the outskirts of Tokyo, protecting anything and everything as these disturbing creatures deystroy, kill and humiluate there prey's.

The smell of blood and burnt flesh and smoke lingered in the thick atmosphere. Screams and painful yells were heard in every direction. Bullets being shot in diferent locations meeting the end of there deal killing instantly of those who do not deserve to be alive or hasn't had the choice to live on. Glistening of sparks of swords and kunai's were splinttered in wood, dirt and limps.

Tonight is not a pleasant night for a half werewolf and half vampire. Even with the full moon to alert his hunger pangs, the lust for blood making his thoart unbelieveling dry for his thirst.  
The full grown male of the age of over a 400 years old living, ripped the head off a new born vampire. His sharp nails dripped with red liquid blood, his pearly white fangs snarled at the now dead form of the once of a human.

" _even with the full moon still occuring tonight.. I still can't control my transformation of a werewolf coming out. Thought the Nara. Come to think of it... if anyone of the hunters catch me in this form.. im dead"_

" troublesome " Shikamaru muttered. Even in his true form. Being half of each werewolf and vampire he still looked human cept his skin was a very dark shade of blue mixed with bit of black. His eyes are now a dark brown with a hint blue . Any wound that has pierced his muscle body has incrediably healed an a blink of an eye. Shikamaru really hated his true form. Mostly cause the effects that came with it. But it wasn't his fault nor was it his father's, for falling in love with a beautiful noble vampire. The one's they call middle class of all higher class of vampire's. The pure bloods.

" shika-kun"

Shikamaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the unwelcomed soft voice that he knew too well. Of course he would know who she is. She only spoke softly towards him and her twin brother and there other friend that likes to get on there nerves.

" Sakura-sama. W-what are y-you doing here" he stuttered and he then cursed himself for it. He never knew the reason for it.  
Sakura gave a small smile then walked passed him with her sniper and katana going towards both Uchiha's groups location.

" Shika-kun, I thought I told you never to be formal around me and Gaara-nii. Please stop worrying about yourself. I,m always here for you." was what the beautiful pinkette said before she vanished in thin air.

Shikamaru raised his head towards the pitch black sky, with the bright pale moon shinning high above them all to give it's beauty and sometimes an annoying power to ever living thing.

A faint smirk appeared on his features " you know Gaara... I never fully understand why saki always seem to be determined of our safety the her own as well as yourself " he said blankly.

Gaara came from the shadows that his sister once came from. He lowered his weapon and stood there next to his bestfriend. His eyes lazily lulled over the destroyed area and disfigured limps scattered on the dirty ground.

" that's because she know that we cannot die. Only be destroyed. " was what Gaara had said quietly then went in the same direction his went off to." you might want to find something to quickly snack on." Gaara said calmly. " make sure you heal the wound and erase the human memory before you come to help us with the Uchiha's. I have a feeling that Itachi-san is going to be unstable very soon." and with that said he left without a fraction of movement.

* * *

To be compeltely honest; this is not what Sasuke thought his night would be. He had everything planned out with his older brother and his team. Also with the help of the genius Shikamaru putting in a few in puts of what to do and what not to do, or even going to the north west location of the underground prison where they keep new borns, traitors of halfbloods and nobles even werewolves were amoungst the mixed. But to be out almost til dawn was not what Sasuke had thought.

"dam"

"teme ! On your right " Naruto yelled from the other side of closed off area. Six vampires were charging there way towards him.

" dobe, watch what you doing and focus on yourself and not on me! " he snapped irritably."_ sometimes I think he has no dam brain in that demons head. " sasuke thought._

Sasuke threw four senbons at one of the vampire that was charging there way toward his best friend. What the young Uchiha didn't realized was that a new born came from behind him and lunger with their fangs ready to pierce his neck.

Cursing himself for not realizing such a movement, he tried to maneuver himself to the left and slash his Katana trough the vampires throat, only a splatter of blood and ashes was in his awake.

Sasuke spun around to his right to see everything around him, naruto, neji and hinata surrounded by his brother's elite groups as well as Shikamaru and the new recruitment.

To his surprise and everyone else. Standing next to Shikamaru was the red head guy known as Gaara with his hand tightly around a woman thoart squezzing it, with a loud snap sound the woman fell limp and was surely tossed against a tree roughly turning into ashes.

Crouching below him was the beautiful pink haired vixen that many men has fallen or had nose bleeds with a simple glance at her. Her sniper was in her eye view. But she could feel all eyes on her and her twin Gaara.

Standing slowly up with a cold eyes starring at every hunter that gave them there unwanted attention.

" a thank you would be nice, but im guessing Uchiha's don't know how to use there manners " the pinkette spoke boredly.

Sasuke would have glared at her, but her glare was more tense then his or Itachi's ever was. That goes for his older brother as well.

" hn" sasuke said and tuned his attention to his brother.

Sasuke noted that he looked paler than usual. He also thought that he looked pained as well a dark aura lingering off him sending a chilly atmosphere around everyone." _something wrong" sasuke thought bitterly._

Itachi could feel his brother intense gaze upon him. He remembered what the pureblood had said to him.

" _what kind of brotheer are you to keep a secret away from someone you care most of "_

and Itachi knew she wasn't just talking about Sasuke either.. his fiance was another. Her being a human hunter was alright with him. But he could never tell her on what happened that night when he was only ten years old. He can faintly remember what happened to him on that night.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

" _yo Itachi hurry up man we gonna be late again " _

" _hn" itachi said to his bestfriend also his cousin Shisui. _

_Shisui grinned at him. But soon was replaced with a sudden of fear. " Itachi! Look out!"_

_Itachi didn't take any of it. Shisui always like to pull sudden pranks on him when the were in a hurry back to home from there training and also school. So the Uchiha kept walking with ignorance and pride. But just he was about to pass his cousin he felt a cold and smelt disgustingly of dried up old blood lingering in the air._

_Vampire! Was his first thought. _

_Quickly spinning around with a kunai out gaurding himself. A loud CLANG was heard when metal against metal was heard. _

_Shisui was stiff frozen in his place. Itachi noted. He also noticed the way his eyes were heavily dulled and dazed like he was in a good dream or something._

_an illusion.. but vampires can't do that._

_He felt the weight of the enemy pushed against his weapon forcing Itachi to dig his right \foot further into the ground to keep him in place and also in his fighting stance._

_I wont let ths creep beat me. Young Itachi thought as he gritted his teeth. He was quite thankful that his fangs hasn't came out yet._

" _who are you and why are you attacking me! " Itachi stated coldly. No emotion on his handsome face._

_The pale white man, with dark green eyes that looked slit like snakes. Purple markings were under each eye. The man lips were thinned and turned and a smirk came to his lips, slightly showing his pointy fangs._

" _why. I am to be the one they call Ancients my dear boy. " the man slitthered with hint of malice in between his cold words._

_Itachi did not flinch. No part of his body or his eyes gave anything away of fear._

_Im defiantly going to get a lecture when kaa-san finds out wer're late again._

"_hn" was all Itachi said. Lifting his free hand and went to attack the man before him but was encounted quickly without even a glimpse._

_Who is he._

_The man chuckled evily at the young boy. Causing the youngly to glare coldly at him." now now. Is that how you show your respect to us purebloods.. Uchiha Itachi "_

_Itachi's eyes widen and the first time since he was a toddler he felt fear rise deeply in himself slowly making its way towards his grey eyes. Slowly taking steps away with a tremble with each step he took. Itach had no idea what this man was talking about but one thing for sure.  
_

_how does he know my name? What does he mean by 'purebloods' there's no such thing!_

" _w-who a-are y-you "_

_the man smirked even darker. " why my child. They call me Orochimaru. One of the few Ancients to be living till this very day. The one they call snake." he said coldly and without any heitation Orochimaru pulled the young Uchiha against him and pierced his fangs deeply into the flesh of the boy's neck. Sending large amount of venom insides his veins._

_Drinking enough blood from the boy at inserting enough venom inside him, Orochimaru placed the boy on the ground watching him wither in pain grasping his neck painfully and anguishly screaming. _

_Orochimaru smirked and disappeared with no trace to find him. The only thing that Itachi could hear was the small slip from his voice_

" _one day. Your body would not be able to take the affect of your transformation. And soon... your dare little brother will be joining you."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!  
**_

* * *

Itachi eyes were closed tightly as he remebered that very day. And the one thing he knew was true is that he no longer can control his thirst for human blood. Hated the taste of animals and actual food. He was slowly reaching towards the state of a lust hungry new born vampire that will lash out at anything.

But isn't the reason why his father had asked for help from the 'purebloods' the remaining ones that are left besides the one's that are sleeping in their coffins. Being protected day and night by there clans.

Itachi could sense the smell of blood. Human blood and he wanted it more than anything. And he knew he could no longer fight off the urge to attack that very poor innocent human.

Gaara sensed the uneasiness from the elder Uchia. He also notice Sasuke had also reconised his brother form turning into something that he will not understand himself.

Nor will the others. In any other words ' troublsome' would always be the only word to put.

Him and Sakura could smell a faint stench of blood in the air and their eyes dialated to the colour of lighter shades of the jade turning into white eyes like the hyuga's but a small hint showed a tinge of green in the egdes of there eyes.

" Sakura aim at Itachi-sans limps " Gaara ordered hi sister politely.

This caused Sasuke to defend his brother as well as Naruto and other members of the hunter association.

" what the hell are you doing " Sasuke snarled darkly at the two new recruit members.

" as being one of the captains of the hunting association im ordering you to remove your weapon or -

" you stand down Uchiha Sasuke" came the pinkettes voice. Her eyes lingered on him. " we do not take orders from half bloods as you or anyone. "

Sasuke was confused. Halfbloods? Surely they mistaken him and his brother for someone else. He looked at Naruto and Neji. They both confused sketched on there faces. He then turned towards Ino , Tenten as well as Hinata. They also did not understand.

Then his eyes landed on the only one that is not really looking at them. Shikamaru had a distant look upon his face. But his posture did not give any sort of understanding or answering anything that will be questioned to him.

Sasuke then turned his attention to his brother who was now on the ground. Eyes now the color red with three comer's swirling. "_ that the Uchiha bloodline" sasuke thought shocked to see his brother with those eyes._

But what caught Sasuke's eyes was the hunger that was clearly shown in his older brothers eyes. The way his teeth now turned into fully long pointed sharp fangs. His skin a now paler like the two that came today.

His hair now loose from being tied into a pony tail, now long and almost touching the ground. And his corse rough hands and fingers had long sharp like claws fingernails.

" im sorry ototou " Itachi whispered painfully and he lunged straight at one of the human hunters.

**BANG**

**BANg**

**BANG**

three loud gunshots were heard and a distant yell of pain came from the form of once of a human ( well thought he was a human ) pinned to a large tree.

Sasuke took a glance at the pinkette and the red head. " Sasuke-kun. " Gaara said. " your brother was turned into a full fledge vampire. Being half blood only slowed the process of ever becoming one. And now that he is turned into one.. your brother is no longer safe to be around. " Gaara said blankly. His sword was sliced straight into Itachi's abdomen.

"also Sasuke." this time Sakura boredly said. " Gaara , Shikamaru and I are your superiors. Known as purebloods of vampires and werewolves"

and with that said. Some of the things that was very hard to understand suddenly adorned on him and his companions. " WHAT!"

**A/N: sorry for the late update. And thanks for the review as well. Hope you readers like this chapter. Im not quite surprised to see little reviews but this is my second story. But hopefully I get more in the mere future. i had writers block for awhile.**


	4. betrayel

_**Sorry for the late update. **_

_**Have been to busy with work and studies for the past few months :). but here**_

_**is the new chapter Vampire and Hunter story. Please RR. Thanks.**_

* * *

If things was just normal everything would've been perfectly simple...

But it wasn't. Living a life as a Vampire hunter since you were of age. Being taught endless history of who you up against and trained to the point of no end. That was a life of a Hunter. Learning, training and surviving through thick and thin.

But..

What if...

Everything you worked for was just to cover the real deal?

What if everything you were taught was just a complete lie?..

Because right now. The entire squads were not happy with the out come of there last mission. Finding out that there top captain Uchiha Itachi is a Vampire, the two new guys are now the one calling the shots cause they are known as pure bloods of the Vampire race, with their friend who is the first ever Hybrid.

Yeah everything was just completely, utterly and most TROUBLESOME thing that has happened.

IT has been a week since the incident of that night and Uchiha Sasuke was having a glaring match with his father at the moment.

" it's been a week and no dam answer of Itachi's where abouts!" Sasuke growled. He was pissed alright!. He knew his father was as well but he had no idea where the pure bloods taken Itachi. "The only information they got was they were headed to a isolated area -"

"Where Itachi will learn to control his urges against humans and learn how to feed and heal his victims. Teaching Itachi these skills will be like training a baby to learn how to walk." someone interrupted from behind them.

Fugaku fully narrowed his eyes on the Red head teen who was leaning against the door. Arms folded across his chest , head bowed almost looking as he was resting his head as his eyes were shut obvious to there glare's and anger towards him and his sister (** okay they still do not know that Gaara and Sakura are twins )**.

" teaching Itachi your ways will make him no longer the man he was" Fugaku grounded out through gritted teeth. He was quite thankful that his wife was well asleep in there chambers.

Gaara still stayed where he was standing and did not make a single movement. Just his lips moved.

" if I remember Fugaku-sams, but you were the one whe requested us to come and aid you and your family..." Gaara paused for a bit and opened his eyes and looked at the two Uchiha's with a expressionless face.

" troubles" he finished and moved with ease away from the kunai that was aimed for his head.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the elder uchiha. " you might want to watch where u aim that kunai next time Fugaku" he whispered with venom lacing his hoarse voice.

Sasuke starred at the red head. He could distinctively hear the threat in his tone of voice and he also knew his father did as well when his arm retreated back his hand and place it back on the glass desk.

Gaara smirked coldy at the old fool. And his eyes slowly moved towartds Sasuke and acknowledge him with a nod. But still kept his demeanor up.

"as me and Sakura told you before Fugaku. We will be making few changes around here as you will stand down and let Tsunade take over."

Fugaku gripped the edge of the desk. Trying not to be tempt to throw it at his superior right this moment. His jaw was shut tight not wanting to speak when his mind was full of thoughts wanting or thinking of endless ways to torture the red head monster.

Sasuke spoke for him instead. " we will do whatever we can to help. But my father will still have the right to be in every single meeting you and the other two have with Tsunade"

Gaara nodded at this. Turned and went to walk back to his qauters where his lovely sister was waiting for him. But before he could make any further move he heard Fugaku's voice whisper out a quiet plea.

" just tell me where is Itachi is and the where abouts of his wife and son"

The red looked over his shoulder noticing the pain in the fathers eyes. Sighing he could not help but give the man what he wanted to hear..but he will not like the news of is in law and grandson.

"Itachi is in Osaka." Gaara said . " and his family...?" Sasuke asked!

Gaara shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. " his wife was executed for being a agent for Orochimaru"

Fugaku threw his desk on to the floor making it smash into pieces. Which cause Sasuke to jump and look at his father.

" and his son" Fugaku whispered. Hoping that their granson has not turn for the worse.

" Ryuki is alive. But he does have signs of vampire in him. Sakura will be taking care of him until further notice"

and Gaara left without another word to the Uchiha's knowing full well that they will be needed to be left alone.

* * *

" I see that everything has gotten out of control"

a dark figure was hidden in the shadows of the forest that lead to the HQ of Vampire Hunters. He was watching every guard , observing how the shifts were made, seeing if there were any weak points to invade the walls of the biggest places in Japan.

" what will we do now my lord that the ' _cursed twins'_ has now intervened in your plans"

a man with glasses and long grey hair said was on his knees head bowed towards his master. The on that many feared.

Orochimaru chuckled as he watched the guards cautiously listened to anything that was not right seeking for anything that was moving in the trees. " we will proceed as planned. We will wait for the awakening"

Kabuto smirked and as his master disappeared in lighting speed he too vanished in the night.

* * *

Something was not right. He sense it. Smelly different senses was always a pain but one sniff of blood that catches his well trained nose made him heighten his guard up.

Quickly but quietly walking down the silents halls of dorm rooms, Shikamaru felt unease at the thought of **HIM** being outside of the walls of the HQ.

"stupid hallways" he grumbled. He maybe lazy but he was in very hurried mood to be else where at the moment.

Quickly making a left turn then turning another right he made to the training room where he knew where the dam Pinkette will be. Also her brother was there talking to her quietly as usual.

Shikamaru bowed his head towards the two and stood straight.

"something wrong Shika-kun?" The beautiful cherry blossom said with a smile on her face. She faced her friend as well as Gaara who was grumbling about moving too much and keeping still so he could rest his eyes.

Lowering his eyes for reason unknown the Nara man kept his eyes focused on her collar bone.

" Orochimaru and Kabuto was outside HQ, looks like they know of what happened to Itachi as well to his ' wife'"

Sakura nodded and stood from where she was sitting on the floor causing Gaara to bang his head on the floor making him glare at his sibling but smirked with satisfaction when his sister felt the amount of pain that she caused Gaara head.

"forgetting we feel pain if one of us gets hurts Saku" Gaara said folding his arms under his head eyes closed once again and smirking at his sister.

"hn" Sakura said wanting to punch his pretty face his smart comment but looked back Shikamaru who was chuckling at the siblings mockery. But stopped as he remembered of what they are called ' cursed twins '. his eyes held no emotion after the remembrance.

" _cursed with something but still living to tell the tail ..pfft.." thought the Nara forgetting that to twins can hear his thoughts. _

Sakura smiled sadly at her long time friend. Gaara could feel his sisters sudden sadness and grimaced at Shikamaru thoughts. Snapping " keep your thoughts to yourself Shikamaru we do not need your pity of what has become of me and Sakura"

Realizing his mistake Shikamaru wne to apologize but Sakura beat him to it. " Don't apologize to something you cant control of Shika-kun."

Smiling at Shikamru once more she walked passed the Hybrid and towards a door that lead to their rooms. Glacing inside to make sure that the young boy was asleep, Sakura closed the door again.

It was morning soon and everyone will be awakening.

" so. Fugaku knows of the situation" Sakura asked her brother.

"mm"gaara mumbled. " he wasn't happy but knew the consequences"

Sakura nodded her head. " Shikamru go wake everyone one up and tell Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Sasuke , Naruto and shino to be here in 5mins"

Shikamaru nodded and sped off only to come back in matter of seconds. "they're coming" and seated himself by Gaara.

Sakura closed her eyes. She smirked as she heard footstep making there way towards the training rooms. They going to be having a big rude awakening when they come in.

* * *

" I cant believe that they making us train this way" Naruto muttered. " I haven't had a dam bowel of Ramen yet and its been 3 weeks already."

Sasuke had to agree with this cept for the ramen bit. But the Dobe had a point. They were training endlessly for 3 weeks casue they were told they have to build up more speed to to able to keep up with those rogue Vampires or new born they like to call them.

Even learning how to fight different styles with every single gun, knife, sword and fighting stances. Which none of them knew existed! Until today.

Right now Everyone was resting as there legs gave out and were glaring at how the tw0 vampires and the Hybrid still standing but no sweat on them.

Ino was having a hard time adjusting to these different skills. She was not a close range fight she was more of a long range, hence why she was so good with a gun.

Thanks to this schedule she has now. Ino was hating these Vampires right now.

She glanced at the lazy ass Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his now shirtless body. Ino blushed when she saw how he had a ripped body. Nice toned tan chest with a complete six pack. Indeed Shikamaru had the full package. He may be smart but well skilled with his use of weapons.

" keep starring and your eyes will fall out one day" someone whispered beside her. This cause Ino to jump and instantly glare at the woman beside her.

She did not like Sakura one bit.

Sakura seeing Ino's glare couldn't help but enjoy feeling that she was in the way of he goal of earning Shikamaru's feelings. So she smirked at the blonde with ice blue eyes.

" my eyes are perfectly fine!" Ino harshly whispered to the Beautiful pinkette. Ino despised her looks. She was utterly Beautiful. Bright but cold Emerald eyes. Nice pink lips that hid her pearly white fangs, her dazzling smile that makes every men in this hell place fall to there knees kissing the floor she walk on. Her flawless face that showed hardly any emotions. Her pale skin tone that could be mistaken for jewels that sparkled in the light.

Everything about Sakura, Ino hated. But couldn't help wanting to be like her to earn those glaces from men that look at her.

Sakura could easily see through Ino's mind and her smirked grew bigger than it should.

" whats the point of impressing someone if you cant figure out that he isn't interested in you"

Ino froze. _' she knows I like shikamrau-kun' she thought_.

" of course I know u like him " Sakura whispered to the blonde woman. " im telling you this now. You wont stand a chance"

With that said Sakuea stood and walked towards Tenten telling her to go else where that no one knows.

Ino felt like she was hit with a new fire erupt inside of her.

_' I'll show you pinky! Superior or not. I will win his feelings not you!"_

Sakura mentally shook her head. " silly girl" she muttered. " Tenten report to me when your done with Hinata and Neji"

Tenten nodded and kept fighting off the two Hyuga's.

Neji was glaring at the woman with the buns with betrayel in his eyes.

" you were a spy" he asked.

Tenten stopped what she was doing. Glanced at Ino hearing what she said to her mistress and couldn't help feel pity for the woman. Looking back at Neji understanding he felt Betrayed like Ino did when she found out about shikamaru.

"not a spy. Just a servant that I was assigned to be on" was all Tenten said and followed her mistress and Masters out the doors heading towards the doors to greet the Ancients in HQ.

**RR please.**


End file.
